US5 vs Connect 3 vs Shane Gray
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Mitchie left Shane which caused him to drink and do drugs and also break up Connect 3. When he finds out that the girl he still loves is dating his nemises, Shane doesn't know what to do. What will happen? Weill Smitchie come back? SXM RXM


Drink and Drugs is the only thing that keeps me alive now and since Mitchie left me, I have just wasted away to nothing. Connect 3 took a break from music until I got sorted, but that would never happen, so we were probably over. Mitchie had found a new fella called Richard Farley and he was my arch nemesis and Mitchie knew that before she dated him! We had hated each other since the time when we had first met and he had squirted red paint all over my drawing. We had attended the same school until we became famous and we always competed against each other in talent shows, which I always won. Then I went to Camp Rock, met Nate and Jason and was offered a record deal at 15 years old. Farley became a singer last year, around 3 months before Mitchie and I split up. But the one thing he couldn't do was act and I was known for my vocal talent and acting.

'_You are always spending so much time with your co-star and never enough with me and it's all because you decided to take up this movie!' Mitchie screamed at me and I gulped._

'_Mitchie, we've been practising our lines, and just be happy that we're not practising or doing the kiss until we need to!'_

'_I don't care Shane, you need to put sometime in your life for your girlfriend, or you just shouldn't have one and right now you don't!' she yelled and I shook my head._

'_Mitchie, please, don't leave me! I love you!' I cried as she began to walk away_

Suddenly I woke up from my midday nap (which I always take before an all night party) screaming Mitchie's name, before realising that it was just a dream. Tonight I was going to Justin Timberlake's party and Nate and Jason were also gonna be there, as was Richard. I don't know if Mitchie was coming, but I guessed that she would. I took a shower, making sure I smelt nice before taking a spliff of cannabis and draining a glass of whisky. I then put on a $250,000 dolce suit and got into the waiting limo.

When I arrived, the paparazzi lights blinded me, so I just got out, posed for a couple of shots, waved and walked straight in, not noticing that Mitchie had just got out of the limo behind with Richard and was staring at me. When I entered, I saw Lindsey Lohan with Britney Spears, already drinking, and I walked over.

'Hello ladies how are you?' I asked and they giggled.

'Not bad thanks.' Lindsey said and I grinned while Britney just sipped her martini. Suddenly someone was tugging my sleeve and I turned to see Mitchie looking at me.

'Oh, it's you. Well, whatever you want to say can be said really quick because I have to go and do…something.' I said quickly.

'Can we take this more privately, like outside or something?' she asked me and I sighed and nodded, following her out.

'Why haven't you got Richard by your side?' I spat out when we reached the end of the garden.

'I told him that I needed to do something.'

'Well, please make this quick because I need to leaf and clear it.' I said, now annoyed.

'Look Shane, when I saw you, you didn't look well, not at all and I want to know if something is up with you.' She said and I groaned.

'My life has been hell since we broke up because all I've ever been able to think about is you and I just turned to drink and drugs and I just wanna be rid of it! Connect 3 is over and I just hate my life!' I suddenly realised that I had told everything to Mitchie, who looked like she had been shot.

'You've been taking drugs and have been drinking?' she asked, her voice in a bare whisper. 'Shane, are you insane.'

'Maybe, but it's the only thing that keeps my mind off you, now if you excuse me, I need to go and talk to Justin. Goodbye

**Mitchie POV**

I walked back inside and up to Richard, who was speaking to Nate and Jason.

'Hey babe, how are you?' he kissed my temple and suddenly his kisses weren't as soft and meaningful as I had thought before Shane had finally come clean to me.

'Um, I'm good. Hey Nate, are you and Jason ever gonna get back together with Shane as Connect 3 again?' I asked and Richard laughed.

'Why would they want to get back to singing with that loser? I mean, now Connect 3 is out the way, US5 can be in the spotlight, right?'

I didn't like the way Richard was talking and it seemed very ugly, but I brushed it off. Suddenly Shane walked past holding a large glass of lager. Nate had obviously noticed him and he gasped and walked up to Shane.

'Shane! I thought you hated alcohol!' he cried and I looked at Shane, who's eyes were fixated on Richard angrily. I looked at Richard who was smirking.

'Well looks like perfect little Shane Gray has finally lost it.' He said and I was astounded at how he had said that.

'Shane Gray has gone solo and is releasing his first song soon so you can shut up and Shane Gray is also starring in a movie with Natalie Portman, Jim Carey, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz and Miley Cyrus.' Shane said angrily and he walked off leaving Richard looking slightly humiliated.

Shane's single came out a couple of weeks later and it was called '_Burnin' up'_ and had sold over 2 million copies in the first week and I was one of the purchasers and Richard didn't know. I walked into my living room and slipped the black disk in the CD player and listened to the music burst out of the speakers.

'_I'm hot, you're cold,_

_You go around, like you know,_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under,_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby._

_I fell, so fast, _

_Can't hold myself…back,_

_High heels, red dress,_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath!_

_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under,_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? _

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby,_

_Walk in the room,_

_All I can see is you,_

_Starin' me down,_

_I know you feel it too,_

_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under,_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby,_

_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under,_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby,_

_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under,_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby.'_

I turned off the stereo and put my hands in my head as I sat down and I had to admit that was really good and it was so much better than Richard and his band's music.

Over the next year, Shane had released more singles, each one becoming more popular and Richard was getting annoyed and he flipped when he heard that Shane was recording his new album, featuring some of the songs from his movie that had just premiered. I walked into HMV and went straight to the new movies section and saw it in big bold letters **BRITANNIA HIGH****THE MUSICAL** and I gulped when I saw the cover. It was that Miley Cyrus and Shane holding hands and smiling at each other while Cameron and Natalie glared at them. Jim Carey was also behind them with a teachers costume on and I laughed and paid for it. When I got home I put it in the DVD player, got some popcorn and pressed play. The movie was really good and really sad and I had almost reached the end, my make up was smudged and I still had tears bolting down my face. Miley, who played a young singer called Hannah, was lying down in front of a car, which had just hit her and Shane, who played a boy called Freddy, was holding her and crying.

'Hannah, please don't leave me. I know we're the best of friends, but I've always been in love with you and I want to marry you, have kids with you and I want you to live! I would give up my life for you.' He sobbed and it seemed so real. Miley lifted her hand and put it to his cheek.

'I love you too Freddy.' Miley said weakly and I couldn't help feel jealous when Shane bent down and pressed his lips gently onto Miley's lips, oh, why did she have to be so pretty compared to me? The two made out for a minute before Miley finally went limp and I watched Shane cry and he pulled out a gun before shooting himself and falling on top of her body; the film finished there and I was crying so hard that I was shaking. Suddenly the door opened and I turned off the TV and tried to stop crying, but it was too late, Richard had already seen me crying and the DVD cover, which was lying on the floor.

'Why are you crying and why are you watching Gray's new sell?' he asked, his eyes narrowing.

'I just wanted to see Miley Cyrus in something else, rather than just Hannah Montana.'

Richard didn't seem pleased, but he had fallen for it.

'Good, well, we have to attend the Premier of Britannia High.' He told me. 'Put something pretty on because I want my girlfriend looking good for the press. Oh and by the way, it's tonight.' Then he walked out and I sighed, walking over to my closet and bringing out a beautiful dress. It was made of black silk and it had a white sash going just under my breasts. I then slipped on a pair of black flats and slung a black silk shawl across the joints in my arms and it took me around 3 hours to get ready and at 6pm, Richard came and picked me up in the limo and we arrived at the premier and soon I caught sight of Miley and Shane hugging and posing for the press together and I felt a pang of jealousy wash over me. Miley looked drop dead gorgeous wearing a short mini red dress with high heels and suddenly, something hit me: _high heels, red dress_

Shane's lyrics! Had he fallen for Miley? Wait, why should I care? Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled and Richard was no walking with me down the red carpet, Nate and Jason now also there with us. I looked at Shane who was talking with Miley and walking with her to the entrance. I followed them in with Richard, Nate and Jason smiling, just smiling. Suddenly I saw Shane and Miley kissing and people taking photos of them and I felt my heart crack in two. When they broke apart, they held hands and I felt my heart break.

**Shane POV**

'Thanks for doing that guys, you were really good and I think it was sweet how that little girl liked you guys together.' James, the director of **BRITANNIA HIGH**, smiled and I hugged Miley. Suddenly I saw Mitchie walking over to me.

'A word, please.' She hissed and I looked at Miley confused. Mitchie dragged me into an empty room.

'What's up?' I asked and she looked at me angrily.

'Why did you kiss Miley?'

'Um, James asked to do it for the press. Why do you have a problem with that Mitchie? Has one kiss done something to upset you?'

'No, I actually thought that you loved me, like you said and kissing my childhood enemy isn't that great.'

'Wait, why do you care if I love you or not, it's not like you love me back!' I cried and she glared.

'You're right, I don't love you, in fact, I hate you! Your a conceited jerk who is also a junkie and cares for no one but himself and I don't think you ever cared about me Shane!'

'I do Mitchie, I have loved you ever since the day we met and you said sorry 3 times!'

'I beg to differ!'

'Mitchie, I love you, why can't you see that?'

'You don't love me Shane, _Richard_ loves me!'

'All I've ever wanted was to see you…'

'Forget it junkie!' she yelled at me and she slammed the door and I began to cry, Miley entering and hugging me.

'Oh Miles, I love her so much and she just won't accept it. Rick has got her wrapped around his fingers and he's just gonna hurt her.'

'I know honey and I know that Mitchie and I are kind of enemies and we've never got on, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you alright?' she said in her hillbilly accent and I nodded.

'You know Miley, I have a new song for my album.' I smiled and left the premier via the back way, Miley saying that I'd gone home after being crowded by fan girls.

I sat writing _All I Ever Wanted_, my new song and it was totally based on Mitchie, but this time, the music would be synthetic and my voice would be mixed more than usual.

**Mitchie POV**

I was so angry with Shane, that I stomped off and caught a taxi home. A couple of weeks passed and I hadn't phoned Richard or talked to anyone actually. Shane's album was coming out sometime this week so I went to the music store to see if it was there yet, but when I looked at the charts, I saw a black case with a white guitar and a red rose on it with fingers and in curly gold writing was _All I Ever Wanted._ I picked it up and paid for it, not noticing that a few girls shrieked as they picked up the album. I put it in my car and suddenly music blasted through the speakers and I gasped as I realised it was Shane singing.

If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad, today?

If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours, this way?

If you are not mine, then why does your heart return, my call?

If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand, at all?

I'll never know what the future brings,

But I know you're here with me now,

We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with,

I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand,

If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there anyway that I could stay, in your arms?

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound, in my head?_

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance name, my life?_

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you, as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away,_

_But I know that this much is true,_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with,_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with,_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with,_

_I hope I love you all my life,_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay, in your arms?_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong it takes my breath away,_

_And I breathe you, into my heart and pray to give me the strength _

_To stand today, cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,_

_And though I can't be with you tonight, my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand, _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay, in your arms?_

I gulped as I parked my car into Richard's drive infront of his mansion. Sure it was nowhere as big as Shane's but it made me feel a little at home, but Shane's felt more right. The walls were cold colours and had little feeling in Richard's house, but Shane's was full of bright colour and on every floor there was different music playing. I knocked on the door and it opened, showing Terry Yoke, the lead guitarist of US5. He had a cigarette in his hand and was obviously drunk.

'Hey little Mitchie, we're just getting our groove on before the show tomorrow night, wanna join?' he asked and I shook my head.

'Just let Rick know that I came by and that I want to talk to him.' I said, immediately going back to my car. I turned on the ignition and drove out. Shane's next song came on and I just knew that I had to listen to his CD over and over again.

_If only I could see the tears, in the world you left behind,_

_If only you could hear my heart, just one more time,_

_Even when I close my eyes,_

_There's an image of your face and once again I come to realise,_

_You're a loss I can't replace,_

_Soledad, it's a keeping for the lonely, _

_Since the day that you were gone,_

_Why did you leave me Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only, and your memory lives on,_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_Walking down the street of Nothing Ville, _

_Where our love was young and free_

_Can't believe it just what an empty place, it has come to be,_

_I would give my life away, if I could only be the same,_

_Cause I can still hear a voice inside of me, _

_And it's calling out your name,_

_Soledad, it's a keeping for the lonely, _

_Since the day that you were gone,_

_Why did you leave me Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only, and your memory lives on,_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_I will never dream the things you told me,_

_After all, we're meant to be,_

_Love will bring us back to you and me,_

_If only you could see,_

_Soledad, it's a keeping for the lonely, _

_Since the day that you were gone,_

_Why did you leave me Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only, and your memory lives on,_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_Soledad, it's a keeping for the lonely, _

_Since the day that you were gone,_

_Why did you leave me Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only, and your memory lives on,_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

I arrived at my own apartment and sighed as I went up the lift and into my living room. Shane was wasting himself away and it was because of me. I picked up the phone and called him

'_Hello_?'

'Shane?'


End file.
